transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Signal to Noise
With Blitzwing made the new commander of Squadron X, Blitzwing sends his new team in an attack to draw the Wreckers to Tasmania, the farthest place from Northern Sweden, where Megatron plans another scheme... Plot Anti-Wreckers Blitzwing, Shatter, and Dropkick arrive in a jungle in Tasmania, and Shatter asks what Megatron wants them to do. Blitzwing mentions that Megatron is planning a scheme in Neu Germania, and that Tasmania is a far away place to draw Autobots to, as Megatron goes forth with "Operation: Achilles", which is to spread Autobot Forces to the brim throughout the globe. Blitzwing mentions that the Combaticons are heading to New York City, the Predacons and the rest of squadron X are supposed to join them in Australia, the Constructicons and Terrorcons in Chile, and the Seekers in Jamaica. Dropkick where to start. In Hobart, the rest of Squadron X begins firing upon the human inhabitants. Razorclaw orders his soldiers to 'gobble up' some humans. Razorclaw and Rampage begin to stomp and bite humans. Myles and Bethne run away, as Myles contacts the Australian Military. Bethne and Myles get into Myles' jeep and begin to drive away. Blitzwing lifts a car and tosses it towards a gas station, causing the station to blow up, killing a few humans. As Dropkick reduces humans to puddles of goo, Shatter continually shoots the humans, incinerating them. Lockdown then tosses a grenade, reducing humans to charred statues. The Revenge Aboard The Revenge, Soundwave approaches Megatron. Megatron orders Soundwave to travel to Snosten, that something from Cybertron's Ancient Past is buried there. Soundwave asks, and Megatron mentions that they'll find out. Megatron then orders Soundwave to summon Reflector. Soundwave then leaves the bridge. Soundwave approaches Refelctor, who continues to monitor The Revenge. Soundwave informs Reflector that he is being summoned. Reflector then leaves to Megatron, as Soundwave asks why there is three chairs. Reflector then disengages into Spectro, Spyglass, and Viewfinder. Soundwave then remains quiet as the trio leave the room. The trio approach Megatron, who orders them to head to the Mines in Nepal to recover the Ruby Crystals that Fallen Angel failed to acquire. The trio combine into Reflector and asks why. Megatron mentions that the Ruby Crystals will provide the Decepticons with enough firepower and medical supplies to power the Decepticons against the Autobots. Shockwave continues to mention that the Ruby Crystals are a form of Energon, lost to the Great War, as part of the Tyrest Accords. Reflector then leaves The Revenge, as The Revenge flies over Bear Island. Megatron mentions that he won't let Optimus win this time, and will do anything to assure that. Fort Max In the Main Hub, Blaster starts going crazy, as Slammer picks him up off the floor. Blaster mentions that he's detecting several distress signals coming from all over the globe. Slammer leaves to warn Optimus, as Blaster shuts down his built-in radio. Slammer warns Optimus about Blaster's discoveries, and Optimus mentions that Megatron is planning something big. He orders Slammer to rally as many Autobots as possible, and head to where the Decepticons are. Blaster then returns to his post to inform Windblade. Optimus then continues his conversation with Ultra Magnus. He tells Ultra Magnus that he still feels guilt from leaving Scattershot to die in Egypt. Windblade thanks Blaster, before ordering The Rallybots and the Omnibots to head to Australia. Elizabeth plays cards with Verity and beats her. Elizabeth then overhears Windblade mentioning that they're going to Australia. Elizabeth approaches Windblade and asks her if she could join. Verity, Hunter, Jimmy, and Sari ask if they could come along as well. Windblade allows, and orders everyone to head to Australia. Calibreak asks Windblade what The Wreckers are supposed to do. Windblade tells Calibreak to join Optimus's forces in attacking the Decepticons throughout the globe. Leadfoot mentions that he'll lead The Wreckers to Madagascar. Tasmania In Hobart, Razorclaw asks Blitzwing what they do next, and Blitzwing says to destroy as much human-structures, till Operation: Achilles takes effect. As Heist begins to fire upon humans, the Australian Military arrives. Demolisher offers to deal with them, and sends a seismic wave, demolishing the military force. Shatter and Dropkick join Demolisher in attacking the military force. Myles is spotted by Lockdown. Lockdown tries to fire upon Myles, until he is shot and injured by Wheeljack. Windblade orders everyone to attack. Blackout attempts to shoot Smokescreen, but is tackled by Guzzle. Seaspray flies in, and fires upon Octane and Astrotrain. Windblade, Fallback, and Hot Rod engage in Blitzwing, who grabs Hot Rod and tosses him aside. Star Fall is attacked by Blurr and Roadbuster. Star Fall asks for help, and Demolisher grabs Roadbuster and slams him on the ground. Elizabeth ask what they're going to do to help, and Sari mentions that they can use one of the battered tanks to roll on in and help. Elizabeth mentions that the tanks are destroyed. Strika finds Elizabeth and Sari and grabs them. Strika tells them that she'll kill them, but not before Scamper shoots her, and Armorhide grabs Liz and Sari. Scamper tells the women to be more careful. Razorclaw orders the Predacons to sneak up to the Autobots and attack them. Divebomb flies overhead, and is chased by Seaspray, who in turn is chased by Star Fall. Star Fall manages to shoot Seaspray down. Windblade impales Blitzwing with her sword, only to anger Blitzwing further. Blitzwing grabs Windblade and smashes her against Fallback, knocking them both out. He attempts to shoot them, until Crosshairs attacks him, and repeatedly shoots him. Myles mentions that the Decepticons have brought some sort of bomb with them to Bethne. Bethne says that it'll probably kill everyone in the area. Myles offers to take it far away. Myles manages to find a bomb, and struggles to pull it. Elizabeth spots Myles and Bethne, and asks what they're doing. Bethne mentions that the Decepticons brought a bomb with them and they need to get it as far away as possible. Elizabeth asks everyone else to help them, and they begin pushing the bomb. The bomb suddenly gets heavier, as Rampage crawls from on top of it. Before Rampage could attack, he is stabbed and injured by Wheeljack, who tells him to take a hike. Wheeljack places the bomb on top of Myles' jeep, and Myles thanks Wheeljack. Wheeljack is then stomped on by Tantrum and Headstrong. Guzzle turns into tank mode and shoots Blackout and Strika, injuring them. Astrotrain is tackled by Roadbuster and Smokescreen. Octane has his arm ripped off by Scamper. Shatter and Dropkick attack Hot Rod, but are sideswiped by Blurr. Armorhide then punches Octane, sending him flying. Octane lands on the ground, and spots Myles' jeep driving out of the town. He slowly gets up, as Armorhide and Scamper attack Quake. Elizabeth climbs into the back and tries to find a way on how the bomb works. She accidentally sets off a timer, and mentions that they'll need to get far away quick, then get the fuck out of there. Armorhide punches Dropkick, but in turned stabbed in the leg by Shatter. Hot Rod then grabs Shatter and rips her off of Armorhide. Dropkick tries to attack Hot Rod, but is knocked outsold by Scamper, who tells him to find someone to pick on his own size. Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Seaspray, and Smokescreen then attack Blitzwing, tackling him. Star Fall shoots Seaspray once more, but in turned is shot by a mysterious shot. Seaspray ask who sent the shot, only to reveal an Autobot in the form of Ricochet. Ricochet asks if they need any assistance, and Crosshairs welcomes the help. Blitzwing then orders Squadron X retreat. In the desert, Myles' jeep stops, and Hunter asks what they're going to do. Elizabeth mentions that there is only one minute left, so to run as far, and kiss their asses goodbye. Myles then tells them that he never lived long enough to go on a date, and always wanted one. Bethne walks up to him and kisses him. Elizabeth tells everyone to run, as she tries to diffuse the bomb. Everyone runs, as Elizabeth uses her toolkit to open a panel on the bomb. As the timer reaches twenty seconds, Elizabeth is approached by Octane. Octane tells her to run. Elizabeth runs, as Octane begins tampering with the bomb. Octane deactivates the bomb. Elizabeth turns to see Octane, and runs back to him. She asks why he did that, and Octane mentions that even the nastiest of Decepticons can do good deeds, even if he was responsible for the Autobots' downfall in the Battle of Regulon III. Jamaica In Kingston, Sunstorm orders the Seekers to level the City. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge follow Sunstorm's orders. The Seekers go on a bombing run, destroying much of the City. Thrust mentions that he hasn't seen that much damage since "Sky Raider" destroyed the Space Station "Sky Hammer". Suddenly, Sunstorm is shot out of the sky by Six Gun. Jetfire orders the Autobots to attack. Jetfire and Springer chase after the Seekers. Sunstorm lands on the ground, and is attacked by Strongarm. Thrust, Dirge, and Skywarp land on the ground. Dirge attacks Six Gun, Thrust is attacked by Skids and Screech. Skywarp attempts to grab Screech and kill him, but is shot and injured. Mirage then appears out of thin air. Mirage fires his missile at Thrust, injuring him. Dirge then fires upon Six Gun, which causes Six Gun's blasters to explode, injuring him. In the skies, Jetfire chases after Thundercracker. Springer warns Jetfire, but Thundercracker uses a sonic boom, and Jetfire is slammed by Ramjet. Springer fires a missile on Ramjet, which blows him out of the sky. Sunstorm attempts to flee, but is injured by Skids, Screech, and Strongarm. Dirge tries to free Sunstorm, but is heavily injured by Mirage. Thundercracker and Slipstream flee, and Springer tries to go after him, only for Jetfire to tell him to stand down. Jetfire and Springer land on the ground. Jetfire approaches Sunstorm and asks him why he's attacking Jamaica. Sunstorm refuses to tell him, and Jetfire requests Springer's assistance. Sunstorm crawls away, with his right arm ripped off. Springer demands for Sunstorm to cooperate. Sunstorm complies, and tells them that Megatron has launched Operation: Achilles. Jetfire asks what it is, and Sunstorm mentions that it is where Megatron has Prime's forces spread throughout the Earth, and he himself attacks Snosten, Sweden. Jetfire asks what is in Sweden, and Sunstorm mentions that Megatron is planning a rescue mission for Fallen Angel and Trypticon. Jetfire orders Springer to spare Sunstorm, as they bled him dry. Springer asks what they're going to do, and Jetfire mentions that Optimus Prime and the others are fighting the Constructicons and Terrorcons in Chile, as the Elite Guard are in New York, fending off the Combaticons. Springer mentions that they'll need to warn Optimus. Jetfire mentions that they'll have to return to The Ark to contact Prime, as Blaster and Perceptor are finsihing repairing Teletraan. Snosten, Sweden In the snowy terrain, Megatron orders Soundwave and Shockwave to make room for them. The Revenge fires upon the small village below. Megatron orders for Barricade and Dreadbot to mow down any civilians in the village below. As Barricade runs through the village streets, Dreadbot crawls in, and incinerates humans. Soundwave ejects Ravage, Laserbeak, Frenzy, and Rumble, who begin attacking humans. Makeshift asks Megatron on how they're going to free The Nemesis. Megatron tells them that they aren't, but needed a cover story, knowing that Sunstorm, like Starscream, will probably squeal to the Autobots. Makeshift asks what they're going to do, and Megatron tells them that they are going to search for an ancient power that is buried upon the Earth: Dark Energon. Rumble and Frenzy return to Megatron, mentioning that they've found the blueprints for a weapon called a "Sun Gun" and that the creator, Dr. Arkeville, is currently living in Herrschaft, Neu Germania... Featured Characters * Decepticons ** Squadron X *** Blitzwing *** Shatter *** Dropkick *** Astrotrain *** Octane *** Heist *** Lockdown *** Quake *** Star Fall *** Demolisher *** Blackout *** Strika ** Predacons *** Razorclaw *** Divebomb *** Tantrum *** Rampage *** Headstrong ** Soundwave *** Ravage *** Laserbeak *** Frenzy *** Rumble ** Reflector *** Spectro *** Spyglass *** Viewfinder ** Shockwave ** Megatron ** Seekers *** Sunstorm *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Slipstream *** Ramjet *** Thrust *** Dirge ** Barricade ** Dreadbot ** Makeshift * Autobots ** Blaster ** Slammer ** Optimus Prime ** Ultra Magnus ** Rallybots *** Crosshairs *** Wheeljack *** Blurr *** Hot Rod *** Roadbuster *** Smokescreen ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Guzzle *** Seaspray *** Fallback *** Scamper *** Armorhide ** Ricochet ** Six Gun ** Jetfire ** Strongarm * Humans ** Myles Turner ** Bethne Ryan ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Verity Carlo ** Hunter O'Nion ** Jimmy Pink ** Sari Sumdac Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson Episode Casualties * Several Villagers, Australians, and Jamaicans. Notes * This episode is part one of the "World of Desolation" timeline, an original story (partially). * Bethne Ryan and Myles Turner are original characters. despite Maggie Madsen being Australian, she would not be featured in this episode. * Original title for the episode was "War for the Magnificience", which is where the Wreckers stage a rescue mission for Hot Rod, who was captured by the decepticons in their search for The Magnificience. * Operation: Achilles was inspired by a stop-motion series titled "WRECKERS: Crucible". In which Megatron had sparked "Operation: Breaking Point", which was to spread Optimus Prime's forces 'to the brim', so they may attack an Autobot Base and kill all from within. Obviously, there is some major changes. * This is probably Makeshift's debut episode. I don't recall adding him in any previous episodes (I probably have), so here, he appears similar to Animus. * The Seekers were injured and never reappeared after. Even though it sounds like Sunstorm was the only Seeker spared, all of the Seekers survived. * If you know who Dr. Arkeville is, you know what is to come. Episode Script Signal to Noise Script